PILOT CORE SUMMARY: The goal of the Duke Roybal Pilot Core is to measurably advance and accelerate behavioral intervention research on aging and mobility by supporting high quality pilot studies that inform research progression across the levels of the Stage Model. The Pilot Core aims to: 1) Assess and engage researchers to build the skills necessary to develop behavioral interventions that are both effective and implementable for older adults at-risk for or with mobility-related activity limitations. 2) Facilitate 2-4 Center-funded projects per year, using a novel accelerator model for project management and continuous performance improvement techniques to optimize research efficiency. 3) Catalyze translation and foster pilot program synergies across Duke, maximizing the impact and dissemination of the intervention development research supported by the Center. We will solicit and select high quality pilot studies from across Duke University and partnering institutions using a rigorous, multi-stage process that incorporates a notice of intent, proposal guidance, internal and external review, and intense team support, management and monitoring for selected pilot studies. We will fund 1-year pilots with clearly defined deliverables and outputs leading to the next appropriate level in the Stage Model. We will provide each pilot awardee a second year of project management support to ensure translation and to assist in proposal development for larger grant proposals based on initial findings. To accomplish our Aims, the Duke Roybal Pilot Core includes several highly innovative features: i. Direct access to Center leadership, co-investigators, resources, training, and collaborating partners. ii. An implementation team with high level project management support to facilitate experiential learning in team science, ensure milestones are met and research productivity and translation are accelerated. iii. Mechanisms that support the science and careers of promising interventionists amid unfunded applicants. Two to four pilot projects will be funded per year. The two pilot projects selected for the first year include a study designed to develop and test the feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary effects of a physical activity skills training manual for community dwelling older adults with heart failure. The second study will develop and test a brief structured self-system therapy intervention for older adults with lung cancer. Both studies aim to improve physical function, self-efficacy, and quality of life among other relevant outcomes. The Roybal Pilot Core will impact behavioral intervention and aging research with measurable and accelerated scientific output. The core will contribute significantly to public health by supporting and conducting pilot studies that develop and refine new ways for at-risk older adults to maintain or recover mobility, by bringing theory- based, empirically validated behavioral intervention strategies to bear on relevant outcomes. Guided by the NIH Stage Model, the Pilot Core will generate preliminary data that can lead to high-impact studies.